Conference at Who?
by remi neko chan
Summary: Ever since the Olympics happened, Canada is now being remembered more often! With all this attention the Northern nation is reciveing, how will he cope with this?...Summary sucks I know...Rating might change


Author's Note: Hey~ Remi here. I think I'll put the 100 theme challenge aside for a bit...*nervous laugh* So yeah this little plot kitty (why do some people call it a bunny? I prefer cats my self...) jumped into my head and wouldn't let me consentrate on my homework. So I finished writing the little plot and I finished my homework (for once) I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED~! Okay enough with me being myself and let's get on with this yes? Yes~ So sorry for the failage and OCCness. I also used google translator. And you guys can use google, right? If you really want me to put the trasnslations at the bottom or something I will...Please correct me if any of the languages are wrong! Enjoy~

'something' = thoughts

**

"Kumakimi! Where are you? We're going to be late for the conference!"

"Who are you?"

A sigh escaped the blonde. "I'm Canada. You know...the one that feeds you?"

"Oh...Food?"

"Later Kumahachi, we're going to be late to the conference. And I'm hosting it this time so we have to get there early."

The blonde know as Canada, or Matthew Williams, scooped up his polar bear in his arms and raced out the door. The crisp winter air not bothering the Great White North at all. His plain black coat covered his plain dark brown suit. Matthew passed his people with a pleasent smile on his face. 'Maybe I'll finally get noticed! The others have been noticing me a lot more since the Olympics. Now if they could just remember my name-'

His thought were intturupted when the violet-eyed blonde walked into someone, causing himself to fall backwards.

"Hey! Can you not see the Awesome Me is standing here-Oh hey Mattie!"

Said awesome one held out his hand to the blonde on the sidewalk. Matthew gladly took it, as for once the someone didn't just turn around and walk away, pulling himself up.

"I-It's okay Gilbert. I wasn't paying atten-"

"Well, you must have been awed by my awesomeness. I'll let that slide. So you on your way to the meeting?"

Canada nodded. "Yes, I'm the one who's hosting it afterall. It would be rude if I didn'tn show up."

"Well let's go meet up with Westen and Feliciano. They must be missing my awesome presence by now~ Kesesesese~!"

The ex-nation and the invisible nation continued on their way to the meeting. Prussia going on about his awesome battles, Canada politely listening, and Kumajirou asking every once in a while who Matthew was. The two finally made it to the building that was specialy reserved for the nation's conferences. It wasn't much from the outside, to discourage curious humans from stumbling in if there was a conference going on, but on the inside it looked like a normal office-type building. Complete with three floors, first floor was for the entrance, kitchen, and dining rooms. Second floor had a room for each nation incase the meeting ran for more than expected. And lastly the third floor was for the conference itself. The third floor had several small rooms and one huge room for the world meeting. Canada and Prussia walked into the lobby, only to be greeted by the nations of Germany and Italy

"Ve~ Gilly~! Ciao~!" The hyperactive Italian greeted the Prussian when he entered the room. "Um...you look kinda familiar...who are you?" The question, of course, was directed to the northern nation.

Before poor Matthew could answer with his usual "I'm Canada..." The German stepped in to answer Italy's question.

"Italy, this is...Canada." the german replied for the Canadian. (Although with a slight uncertainty to his voice).

"Ve~! Now I remember! You're Matteo~ Big brother France's son, s ? Matteo~, cos bello vederti di nuovo. Do you want some pasta? I could go cook it for you right n-" Germany's hand clapped itself over the mouth of the Italian. Even with the hand over his mouth, Feliciano countinued to talk, although it came out a bit muffled.

"I appologize for his behavior. I will see you when the conference begins, ja?" The two then left, the german dragging the italian, and said italian still trying to talk about his beloved pasta.

"Oi Westen! Wait up for the awesome me!" The Prussian albino ran off to catch up with his Bruder and his boy-toy. ("Don't refer to Feliciano as that!" "Kesesesese~!")

Matthew looked on in defeat. "Well, I guess it's just you and me Kumawara...Kuma?" The blonde looked around him, only to find that he was alone in the lobby.

Once again, Canada was left on his own. Well...That would change soon enough...

"MATTIE~! THE HERO HAS COME TO YOUR RESCUE!" Matthew was tackled by his twin brother America.

"A-Alfred!" Due to being surprised, the two tumbled to the floor. Alfred ended up on top of his brother, knees on either side of Matthew's knees.

"Mattie~?" Alfred whined. "Why haven't you been answering my calls!" a gasp escaped from the hero nation. "You've been hanging around that commie again, am I right?"

"A-Al...You know Ivan and I get together for hockey every weekend. You should know this by now-"

"Was he forcing you to? DON'T WORRY! I'LL PROTECT YOU FROM THE EVIL COMMIES!" Alfred left without another word. Matthew was left on the floor in a daze. His confusion faded into an annoyed yet loving one.

'Geez...He really should slow down one day...It's not good for him to be running around trying to be everyone's *hero*' A sigh. 'But I know he means we-'

"Why is Comrade Matvey on the floor?"

"Ah! O-Oh...Hi Ivan. Um..." A hand was was shoved into Canada's face. The blonde nation blinked in confusion before reaching and accepting the larger nation's hand. With an easy tug, Ivan brought Matthew back up to his feet.

"Comrade Matvey should not be on the floor~ It might be dirty, da?"

"Uh...Well, the staff here keeps the place pretty clean Ivan. I don't think that the dirt would be a problem."

A small noise came from behind northern nation, causing both to look behind them.

"Food?"

"Oh there you are Kumaniso. I was wondering where you went off to."

"I'm Kumajirou."

"Oh...sorry Kuma."

"Food?"

**

Yeah so that's it...I wanted this to be posted earlier than today (a few days ago actually...)...but my internet seems to be having a fit. I would use the actual computer instead of my laptop, but that...THING is almost as old as me! AND SOME OF THE KEYS ARE MISSING! *pouts*...I really want to know what people think of this before I continue with the 100 theme challenge...Please say something if the characters are really OCC...and I really want to know what you think! (if anyone even reads this...*sits in corner*) Review please? Flames will be killed with FIRE~! *laughs like the pyro she is* 


End file.
